7 Days to Love
by DesperateDreams
Summary: Troy made a promise to Gabriella. She waited 5 long years for him. Will he come back and make his promise to come true even if there are only 7 days to love? Troyella
1. 1st day: The Comeback

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit sad but you'll get the story on the later chapters. **__****_

Disclaimer: I do not own the name of the characters or the idea and title of the story.

**7 Days to Love**

It was mid-autumn. September 15, 2014 to be exact. Gabriella Montez is sitting on the couch at the living room of their house. She waited for this day to come, waited for a certain guy to come back to her life. She waited patiently for that guy to come to her house and knock on the door.

_Gabriella's POV_

_I woke up early this morning. It was the day that I had waited for five long years, waited for Troy to come back. He said he will come back and make his promise to me to be true. I know that he is a famous basketball player now, but I always hope that he'll come back. I remembered when he promised it to me days before his family left to L.A. _

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabriella, I have something to tell you" Troy said as I noticed the seriousness in his voice. He never calls me on my full name if he is serious._

"_What is it, Troy? You're making me nervous" I said as I look into his eyes_

"_Gabs, I'm leaving. My family is moving to L.A. and they want to start a new life there" he said to me holding my hands_

"_Oh... When you are leaving?" I asked feeling the tears to build up on my eyes_

"_2 days. Gabs, I really don't want to go. I don't want to be far from you" he said as tears starts to build up to his eyes, too._

"_Troy, it's okay. I understand why your family wants to move. I experienced it all my life" I said as tears starts to fall from my eyes._

"_Gabby, you don't understand. I never want to move or leave this town. I grew up here, met you here and I started to love the feeling to being with you" he said to me as his tears starts to fall_

"_I know, Troy. I don't want you to leave, too. But it's your family's decision and you need to follow them wherever they want to. Just promise me one thing" I said to him putting my hands on his cheeks_

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me that you'll come back to this very day in five years to be with me again"_

"_I promised" he gave me a hug that lasted for several minutes._

_**End of flashback**_

_And now, I'm still getting my hopes up for him. How can I never get to move on with my life even though I knew that he already have a girlfriend and he's getting married in 7 days? Why do I always think he's coming back for me? I never listened to my mom and friends when they said to me that I should move on. I still love him and I always will. They always say to me, "You should move on. He's happy with his life now and you should, too.", "Gabs, you will only hurt yourself if you still continue this stupidity of yours", "Hunny, you need to forget him. He has a girlfriend and he's getting married."_

_I know I'm stupid but I can't get him out of my head and his stupid promise he made. I touched the necklace hanging around my neck. I remembered giving the other pair of this necklace to him when he was in the airport._

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy, before you leave I want to give something to you" I said taking out the necklace out of my pocket. I pull it away from each other and gave the other pair to Troy._

"_Gabs, are you sure you want to give it to me?" he said taking the other pair of the necklace_

"_I'm sure and I want you to wear it everyday so that you'll remember me. I'll wear it everyday to remember about your promise" I said holding on to the necklace and starts to cry_

"_I promise to wear it everyday and I will never forget that promise I made 2 days ago" he said giving me a hug and one last kiss._

_**End of flashback**_

_I feel my tears falling down as I remembered the promise he made to me. I hurriedly run to the bathroom and wash my face to hide the tears from falling down but I didn't succeed. I turn on the shower and sit on the cold tile floor. Putting my knees up to my chest and looking up with my eyes closed, I let my tears to fall down and cry uncontrollably._

_End of POV_

After hours crying in the bathroom, Gabriella changed to a black t-shirt with writings that says "My heart is breaking. Can you fix it?" a hoodie showing up the words on the shirt and sweatpants. She then decided to walk for awhile to take her mind off of things. She's heading out for the door when her mom called her.

"Hunny, can you come here in the kitchen for a moment?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Why mom? Do you want to ask me something?" Gabriella said as she walks to the kitchen

"Oh yes, I do. Can you go to the market to buy some things?" Mrs. Montez ask her daughter not noticing what's her daughter is wearing

"Sure, mom. Where's the list?"

"On the table. And you can use the car if you want to"

"Thanks but no thanks, mom. I'll just walk on the way there and it's pretty near, besides I never leaved the house from the last 5 years" Gabriella replied with a little happiness on her voice which still not got noticed by her mother

"Okay, hun. Make sure you get all the things on the list"

"Yes, mom"

Gabriella walks out of the house. She still can't believe that for almost 5 years she's moping around their house everything changed in their town. She put the hoodie up to her head and her hands on the pockets to make her a little warm from the cold breeze of winter coming.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later, she reached the market that is near to their house. She grabs a basket near the door and started to get the things her mother listed. Moments later, she remembered that she needed some popcorn and ice cream for her weekly movie marathon she always do if she is in deep thought and wants to get away from reality. She then pays for the items she purchased and headed home.

On the way home, Gabriella passed a familiar house she sometimes goes to for some help. She wandered at the house, remembering that Taylor is always there when she needed her. She just smiled as she remembered it. They got so close – together with Sharpay - after their summer job at Lava Springs.

She started to walk again and saw a familiar guy with a girl besides him linking her arms around his left arm. She looks at the guy and quickly looks back at the direction to her house. Her smile turned to a frown when she started to remember things.

-------------------------

**A/N: First chapter of my new story entitled "7 days to love". I wish you all like it. I don't know if it's a good chapter or not but in the later chapters will be good. Please review…**


	2. 2nd day: Memories with Troy

_On the way home, Gabriella passed a familiar house she sometimes goes to for some help. She wandered at the house, remembering that Taylor is always there when she needed her. She just smiled as she remembered it. They got so close – together with Sharpay - after their summer job at Lava Springs._

_She started to walk again and saw a familiar guy with a girl beside him linking her arms around his left arm. She looks at the guy and quickly looks back at the direction to her house. Her smile turned to a frown when she started to remember things._

_-----------------------_

Gabriella started to walk faster that she could do. She looks back at the two persons behind her. The guy look over his shoulder and Gabriella quickly turned her face around.

_Gabriella POV_

_No! No, it can't be him. It can't be Troy Bolton, the guy that made a promise to me 5 years ago. It really can't be him. How come he didn't even stop and talk to me when he saw me looking at him? No, Gabriella, it can't be him. Just stop thinking about him right here, right now. Your mind is playing with you._

_End of POV_

Gabriella made her way to her house. She quickly run to the kitchen and put the plastic bags on the kitchen counter. Her mom is looking at her with a confused look.

"Hunny, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Montez ask her daughter with a confused look

"I saw him, mom" Gabriella replied taking a seat

"What do you mean you saw him?"

"I saw Troy. I saw him with my own two eyes and his girlfriend" her breathing started to get shallow every minute

"Are you sure? He's in L.A., and there's no way he will be back here" her mom said taking a seat beside her

"I'm sure, mom. It's totally him! The eyes, hair color, height and smile. It's still the same. Mom, it's Troy! The guy who promised to come back for me after 5 years" Gabriella exclaimed starting to cry

"Gabby… I know it's hard to forget his promise but you really need to move on. If he came back here not for you, maybe it's a sign you need to move on" Mrs. Montez replied hugging her daughter who is crying on her arms

"I just can't forget it, mom. It's hard and I can't do it if I'm going to see him around the block everyday" she said letting all of her emotions out

"I think you need to get away from this town. Go somewhere else where you can't see him" her mom suggested

"Where am I going?" she replied looking into her mom's eyes

"New York, Italy, Paris, Egypt, Spain. Anywhere that you can forget him. All I know that you have days left if you still wanted to forget him"

Gabriella didn't say any word. She gets up from her seat and takes out the ice cream she bought and takes it with her to her room. She started to think of a place where she will go. Taking each spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, she decided to open up her laptop and booked a plane to Paris.

She has 6 days to leave for Paris. 6 days before Troy's wedding that she did not want to see or hear about. It will only kill her and crush her heart more if she's there on his wedding.

-----------------------------------

It was past 4 in the afternoon when Gabriella decided to go to the nearest park. She grabbed the ice cream pint she was eating for the past two hours. When she looked at the ice cream pint, it's almost half-empty. She might be that deep in thinking that she did not noticed that she almost ate the whole ice cream.

She put the ice cream back on the freezer and walks out of the house. As to what happened earlier, she didn't pay attention to it that much. She knew that she only have 6 days to leave to Paris, so why bother thinking of what happened earlier?

After 4 minutes of walking, she reached the park. She sat down on one of the bench and watches the little kids running around. She wished that she's a little kid again, naïve and clueless around the world.

_Gabriella's POV_

_I'm sitting on a bench at the park. Taking a picture on my mind of the happy things that I can see right now. I only have 6 days to leave; I have no one to say good-bye to except my mom. I wish she can come with me but she can't. It's my trip to forget the things that's bothering me for the past 5 years. My friends are successful now, that's why I barely talk to them, but we kept in touch through e-mails and text. Oh, how I wish I can see them now and tell them good-bye._

_End of POV_

Gabriella stayed at the park until 5:30 pm. She then goes home for dinner. Luckily, she didn't saw Troy when she's heading back home. She doesn't want to see him after what happened earlier. Seeing him just breaks her heart more and crushing his promise to her more and more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It's the 2nd day when Troy came back in town. He saw Gabriella yesterday, but he did not know if it's still her. She'd change but her smile is still the same.

_Troy's POV_

_I saw Gabriella yesterday but I did not know if it's still her. Her appearance changed but not her smile. I noticed the shirt she's wearing, 'My heart is breaking. Can you fix it?' if her heart is breaking, why is she smiling? Is she happy that she got over a certain boy that broke her heart? I hope it's not someone took advantage of her. And I hope she still remembers me. I'm going to visit her today; I wish she will talk to me today._

_End of POV_

Troy decided to visit Gabriella. He knows that they didn't move to another place. He still knows where they live and where to go to their house.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walks out of his house. He walks the same street through Gabriella's house. His emotion is mixed, nervous and excitement runs through his body. He does not know what will be her reaction if she sees him.

He reaches Gabriella's house, he knocks on the familiar door of the girl's house he love or use to love. Mrs. Montez opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Montez" Troy greeted

"Troy? Is that you?" Mrs. Montez asked

"Yes, it is me, Mrs. Montez" he replied with a smile

"Wow! You look different from before. How's your parent's?" she asked giving him a hug

"They're fine. Umm… Mrs. Montez, is Gabriella hime?" he asked

"Yes, she is. Let me call her, wait here" Mrs. Montez replied leaving Troy at the door.

Mrs. Montez climbs the stairs leading to the second floor of their house and knocks on Gabriella's room door.

"Hunny, someone's looking for you downstairs" Mrs. Montez called knocking on the door.

"Who is it, mom?" Gabriella asked opening the door

"It's Troy. He wants to talk to you:

"Tell him that I'm sleeping"

"But hunny, he wants to talk to you. I can't get rid off him like that"

"Mom, he's gone for the five years and he has the nerve to talk to me? How pathetic! Just tell him I don't want to talk to him or see him" Gabriella said shutting the door closed

Mrs. Montez walks down the stairs and told Troy what Gabriella told her.

"Is that so? I'll come back tomorrow, maybe she will talk to me then" Troy said in a sad voice

"See you tomorrow, Troy" Mrs. Montez waved good-bye as Troy turn and walks away.

Troy walks back to his house when he remembered something. He remembered how he approached Gabriella to talk to him.

He walk to the back of Montez' house and climbs the tree that leads to Gabriella's balcony.

_Gabriella's POV_

_My mom just talked to me about Troy being here in our house. What in the world he needed to me again that he will show up here after 5 years that I've waited for him? My blessing that he found another girl and let him gets married with her? Or he wants to break-up with me so that he can get married to his new girlfriend? Oh wait; I should be the one initiating a break-up. Never mind!_

_I hold on to the necklace on my neck. Thank God he didn't notice it when we saw each other yesterday. I'm clutching the pendant when I heard someone knocked on my balcony door. Another memory rushed through my head._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone knocked on my balcony door. I opened it to my surprise it was Troy. 'What is he doing here?' I opened the door and let him talk._

"_Gabs, listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm not the one who started the fight. I was protecting you from those guys who are trying to say bad words against you" he said to me with concerned filling his eyes_

"_I know, Troy. But you shouldn't fight them back. I just don't want you to get detention again all because of me" I said to him looking into his blue eyes_

"_I'm really sorry, babe. It hurts me to hear words that aren't true to just describe you" he said to me taking a step closer to me_

"_Well, what do you want to hear that won't hurt you and describes me as the way you think I am?" I ask lacing our fingers together_

"_Let's see… Gabriella Montez is amazing, wonderful, thoughtful, caring, cute, beauty and brains and cute" he replied leaning his forehead against mine_

"_You, Troy Bolton is such a joker" I said as a smile draws up on my face_

"_That's what I do to make you laugh" he said to me enclosing me into a huge bear hug._

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

_I walk to my balcony door opened it. It is Troy Bolton, the guy who always climbs up my balcony._

_End of POV_

Gabriella opened the door that leads to her balcony. As she opened the door, there stood Troy Bolton that she was having a flashback minutes ago.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked

"Gabriella, can we talk?" Troy asked with hope

"Sorry but I'm busy. Maybe next we can talk… again…" Gabriella replied with a little anger in her voice that she controls

"Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned showing in his voice

"Yes there is. It's you, Troy. I'm trying to forget your stupid promise to me. The promise you did not kept. It's fine. We're over for the past five years, so don't bother talking to me anymore" she replied stopping the tears from falling and starting to close the balcony door

"What? What do you mean we're over?" Troy asked putting his hand on the door before it closes

Gabriella scoffs and looks at him again, "You don't know what I mean? You're the one who forgot about me. Just… stop talking to me, Troy. I don't want to ruin your perfect life right now and your girlfriend might get jealous about me"

Gabriella didn't let Troy speak for himself, hence she shuts the door on his face and she smile to herself that she confronted Troy and let him know what she feels for the past 5 years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not that good. I'm trying my best to get the whole point of the story in the next chapters. Please R&R..**


	3. 3rd day: Engagement with Angela

After confronting Troy, Gabriella never felt so free and happy for the past five years. But there is something inside of her that tells that she did wrong. She ran her hand across her neck and remembered that she's still wearing the necklace.

_Oh gosh! I'm still wearing the necklace. Oh no! I hope he didn't saw the necklace _Gabriella thought putting her left hand over her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 3**

Only four days left. Gabriella decided to leave for Paris early. She re-booked her flight and decided to leave tomorrow, Thursday afternoon. After talking to Troy yesterday, she realized that there's no point on staying there for the last four days.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella's POV_

_I sat on my bed after realizing that I'm still wearing the necklace around my neck. I unclasped the necklace around my neck and put it on the side table. I open up my laptop and went online to re-booked my flight, after all there's no point in staying after I told Troy what I felt for the last 5 dreadful years._

_End of flashback and POV_

With Troy

Troy woke up with a major headache and hang-over. His head is throbbing in pain. He clutched the side of his head and walks down the stairs. A voice calls him.

"Hey baby" a girl called to him

"Hi Angela" Troy replied still holding onto the side of his aching head

"Are you okay?" Angela ask walking towards him

"I'm fine. Just a massive headache. Did I do something yesterday? I can't seem to remember what happened"

"Well, you where drinking when you got home yesterday and you were saying a girl's name" she replied

"What name am I saying yesterday?" Troy ask taking a seat on the couch

"A girl named Gabriella. By the way, who's Gabriella?" Angela ask a little jealous of Gabriella

"She's just an old friend I ran into yesterday" Troy lied. He don't want to know Angela about his past with Gabriella

"Okay. Don't forget dinner tonight. I'll see you later" she said leaving the house

_Great! Just great. I talked_ _to_ _Gabi yesterday and she broke things up between the two of us and later tonight I'm going to propose to Angela. What else could go wrong?! _Troy thought to himself. He couldn't believe that after seeing Gabriella yesterday and ending things between the two of them is the worst day he had ever had after 5 long years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Gabriella is in the living room thinking if she should text Troy and tell him how he feel towards him or just wish him a happy life. She typed a message on her cell phone that says:

_I still love you… -Gabriella_

After she typed that, she thinks of it twice whether to send it or not. She then deleted the message and typed another one.

**With Troy and Angela**

Troy and Angela is sitting on the different side of the restaurant so that they won't get mobbed by people because of Troy's fame. He's looking at the engagement ring and thinks of whether to propose or not because deep inside he still loves Gabriella. He always wears the necklace but he hides it under his shirt so that Angela won't ask who gave it to him.

All of the sudden, Troy's cell phone beeps indicating he got a text from someone. He flips open his cell phone and read the message. It says:

_I hope your happy always… -Gabriella_

Troy closes the velvet box and walks out leaving his cell phone behind. He doesn't know why she said that to him, he's utterly confused now. Angela grabbed his cell phone and reads the text message that Troy had just received. Angela replied to the text but used Troy's name.

Angela closes Troy's cell phone and smiles evilly to herself. She now knows whose Gabriella is. But does she know what Troy have to do with Gabriella's past? She then left the restaurant, too, grabbing Troy's cell phone and heading to his house.

With Gabriella

Gabriella then receives a text. She reads the message that has been sent to her, her smile turned into a frown when she read the message. It says:

_I don't want to see you again. –Troy_

Gabriella couldn't believe what she had read. She didn't know Troy will be that guy to tell her that he wouldn't want to see her again. Yes, she confronted him, broke things up with him and what in the world he can have the nerve to tell her that he don't want to see her again? Yes, he can't see her but she can see him _literally_ because of the fame that is stuck with his.

_He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care to what I had just said to him when I confronted him. Who am I kidding? Of course he didn't even care when he left 5 years ago _Gabriella thought to herself giving a point to what happened when she told Troy everything, or did she ever tell everything?

Gabriella decided just to watch a DVD. She goes to her collections of DVD and saw one that she haven't been watched, it's a DVD her friend send to her. Her friends told her that the movie is beautiful but she doesn't know what it says so she relies on the subtitles.

She then opens her laptop, too. Gabriella puts the DVD on the player and played the song "I'll Never Get over You Getting over me" on her laptop. Then, the movie started.

_I hear you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time with all your goodtime friends_

_I don't think that you think of me_

_You're on your own now and I'm alone and free_

_I know that I should get on with my life_

_But a life lived without you could never be right_

As the chorus is starting, a line on the movie hits Gabriella as what it says about love. She repeated that part as it sinks in deep to her.

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show_

_Tell everybody I was glad to see you go_

_But the tears just won't go away_

_Loneliness found me, looks like its here to stay_

_I know that I ought to find someone new_

_But all I found is myself always thinking of you_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

Gabriella still couldn't get what that line says and how the song matches what she's feeling right now. Now, the bridge is hitting up to her and she finally gets what the line on the movie says.

_Oh, no matter what I do_

_Each night's a lifetime to live through_

_I can't go on like this, I need your touch_

_You're the only one I'll ever love_

She reads the line again to herself. Hitting her heart with the every word she reads on the movie hits her hard until she gets it. She then reads it again and says aloud:

**If you love and miss that person,**

**Then, love can come again when you meet again.**

**Just like playing hide and seek...**

**No matter where it hides or even if you can't see it...**

**It must be waiting at some place for me.**

**Amid the countless chaos...**

**Just like the sincere prayers of love.**

**The people in love will surely meet again.**

_And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_I'll never get over you getting over_

_I'll never get over you getting over_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

The song ended and Gabriella hits paused on the player. She thinks for herself that every line on the movie says right. You cannot control destiny when it comes to love. It will come back to you again and again if you didn't ask for it to come back to you. Like what the last line says: "The people in love will surely meet again", for now, Gabriella couldn't think of anything. Yeah, sure, people that _are _in love can meet again, what if the meet again and broken up, can they meet again?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? Is it okay? BTW, the song is sung by Bellefire or whoever the singer is and the line that is in bold letters before the last chorus of the song is from "Spring Waltz (Episode 1)", it's basically a Korean drama. From what that line portrays will surely gets you thinking how it is kind of connecter to the story…. That's all… Please R&R**


	4. 4th day: Leaving

At the last thought of the movie Gabriella was watching still didn't stop her on thinking about the love of your life meeting with you again. Is it possible for a person who leaves for so long comes back and you broken up with, will definitely a sign that this person will come back to you the second time around?

_There's so much to love I can't understand _Gabriella thought to herself as she sighs deeply. She just lies on her bed and fell into a deep slumber. She didn't turned off the television on her room neither her laptop.

**With Troy**

Troy just got back from the restaurant. Minutes later when he came back, Angela knocked on his door and gave him back his cell phone. He didn't know that he left his cell phone after reading the message Gabriella sent to him. He checked his sent items and there he found a text that is sent to Gabriella.

_I don't remember replying to her when I received her message _Troy thought to himself confused. Out of curiosity, he opened the message and by the looks on his face, he knows that he didn't send _that _message to Gabriella. He dropped his phone on his bed and puts his hand on the side of his bed, clutching it so hard. He knows one person who basically has the nerve to send some people messages intended to hurt their feelings – it is Angela – to stay away from Troy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 4**

Gabriella's departure to Paris. She woke up early to pack some of her stuff she hasn't been packed yet. She basically woke up 8 in the morning, not early enough to finish packing. She just packs the important things she needed and waited for another hour before she left.

She waved good-bye to her mother before she leave. It was 2:30 in the afternoon when Gabriella left their house; it will give her more time to get to the airport possible enough to catch her flight without the traffic. Little did she know, she's not the only one who's at the airport

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella reached the airport at exactly 3:35 pm. She only has 40 minutes left before her flight leaves. She was riding the escalator when she sees a guy with an angry face and his girlfriend who is trying to stop him from loosing his temper. Gabriella smirked to herself when she caught the guy looking at her – it is indeed Troy Bolton who she has confronted with and ended their connection with each other – and the girl followed her with a glance.

Angela saw it immediately as Troy looked at Gabriella. She couldn't resist herself, so she slapped Troy hard on his right cheek. A mark left his face, visibly oblivious to the people around the airport.

"How could you look at her like that?" Angela hitting Troy's chest

"Because, I still love her" Troy replied bluntly

"I thought you love me?" she said looking at him

"Ah! That's where you are wrong. The truth is I never love you and I never did" Troy pointing himself out

"What about the wedding?"

"There's no wedding. I was just forced to propose to you and that news that we're getting married is oh-so not true. I know that they are just made-up"

"W-what?!" Angela asked

"I know you made them up. I always knew it was made-up because the articles are 50-50 true. Yes, I met a girl when I was on high school and we both graduated together when we both finished college. And ass far as I know, I never told you anything about my past or my love life. It seems hard to understand how you all got that info about me." he replied putting his right thumb and index finger under his chin acting like he is thinking on the last part of his statement.

Angela stood frozen and shocked on what he just said. _How did he know that I'm the one who made those? _Angela told to herself. She's not the smartest girl when it comes to planning lies.

"I'm sorry but I have someone to catch" Troy said running away from Angela

"FINE!" Angela said screaming

Troy run through the crowd of people finding Gabriella. He passes right through Gabriella who is looking for her gate. Suddenly, someone bumped into her making something fall from her hands. It sounded when it hit the floor. Troy turned around to find Gabriella picking up the thing that had fall. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw Troy who smiled at her but she quickly turned around. He holds her left arm and turned her around. She's going to hit his chest but she felt something hard on his chest that is in an odd shape.

He smiled when she runs her hand through the necklace. Gabriella puts her both hands on her mouth and cried silently. Troy engulfed her in a hug that she will never resist on pulling away every time that she's in his arms.

"Don't cry" Troy managed to say

"How could I not? You still wear the necklace even though you're getting married" Gabriella said pulling away and wiping away her tears.

"There are no wedding that will happen" he said looking into her eyes

"But I thought you're getting married?" she said sniffing as she stops to cry

Troy smiled, "I backed out of the wedding. I still love you and I can't marry someone other than you"

"Tell me in one word why you love me" she said daring him to say something

Troy is thinking of one word that can describe why he loves Gabriella. He realized what's the song is playing on the airport. He's waiting for the second chorus to come.

"Wait a minute" he said waiting for the second chorus of the song.

The chorus started to play as Troy sings the song pulling Gabriella's hand and holding it.

_One word... Is all I need to say exactly how I feel_

_One word... A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real_

_One word... And baby you know this one fits you to a tee_

_One word... All I can say is Amazing_

_One word_

"Isn't that enough to tell my answer your question?" he asked looking into her eyes again

Before she can answer back, her flight is being called.

"I need to go" she said getting her luggage

"Do you really have to go?" Troy ask

"I need to. This is the only way I can forget everything" she replied starting to walk away

"You know leaving is not the best way to forget everything. It will still remain on your heart, like the love I have for you. If you run away I will kill myself" Troy said in a serious tone. He's not joking when he said he's going to kill himself. Gabriella stops on her tracks when Troy said he's going to kill himself.

"Why did you stop? I thought you want to go, run away from everything. Why are you stopping now?" Troy said making Gabriella to turn around and sending him a devastating look

"I didn't stop because of running away from everything. I stop because of you, I stop because I don't want to loose you, I stop because I still love you" Gabriella exclaimed having tears on her eyes and letting them fall.

"You still love me?" Troy ask walking towards her

"You heard me. Are you deaf to even heard me?" Gabriella snapped back at him

"Ow! That hurts calling me a deaf" Troy puts his hand over his chest acting like he's hurt, she just scoff on his action.

Gabriella's flight is being called for the last time. She's walking away again but stopped by Troy.

"Don't go!" Troy exclaimed running to Gabriella and hugging her tight. "Don't you ever leave. I left you before; now don't go leaving me alone"

"Why? You're afraid that I might find another guy other than you?" Gabriella asked letting him to hug her

"Yes, I do"

"How come? I had never been afraid when you left and knowing that you had a new girl clinging onto your arms"

"Your point?" he ask pulling away from Gabriella

"You know my point, Troy. So… If you will let me, I have a plane to catch"

"But your plane already leave" he said as Gabriella stop dead on her tracks

"Thanks, Troy. Now I'm not going anywhere in this world other than this place" Gabriella said sarcastically

Troy couldn't help but let out a laugh and grabs Gabriella's luggage and hand. He leaded her out of the airport and to his car. He then opened the door for Gabriella and let her sit on the passenger seat while he puts her luggage on the trunk of car and gets on the driver's seat.

They reached Gabriella's house after 30 minutes without any hassle about the traffic. Gabriella knocks on the door and waited for her mother to answer it. Her mother opens the door and says.

"Oh my! Hunny, what are you doing here? I thought you leaved for Paris?" her mother asked confused

"Well, you see..." Gabriella replied nervously


	5. 5th day: First Half

"Gabby, where do you want me to put this luggage of yours?" Troy ask getting all Gabriella's luggage

"Up in my room and thank you, Troy" Gabriella replied

Troy gathered all Gabriella's luggage and carries it inside of her house. Gabriella entered the house and started to talk to her mom again as they are at the kitchen.

"As you can see, mom, Troy didn't let me catch my flight"

"But you like it that he stopped you from leaving, eh?" Mrs. Montez replied with a slight smile

"How could I never like it? Mom, I can't stop loving him and leaving makes me feel so guilty about it" Gabriella said a little sad on the last part she just said

"Hunny, its fine to leave or run away from something as long as you're not hurting someone when you leave" her mom reassured her when Troy walk into the kitchen.

"Your mom's right, Gabby. Do not run away from something that will only give you guilt inside of you" Troy cited walking in the kitchen

"I get it, okay? Stop lecturing me, gosh" Gabriella replied

"We're not lecturing you, hun. We're just making our points" Mrs. Montez said getting back on what she was doing earlier when Gabriella came back. "By the way, Troy, stay for dinner tonight. I made my specialty for dessert: brownies."

"Thanks, Mrs. Montez, but I need to go now. I'll probably take dinner at our house" Troy said motioning that he needs to go

"Its fine, Troy. I insist. Besides, there's no one with you at your house. It will only make you feel alone. Please, Troy? For me and Gabriella"

"Okay, Mrs. Montez"

**After dinner**

Troy and Gabriella are watching "A Cinderella Story", Gabriella's head is resting on Troy's lap as he gently strokes her hair.

"Love is crazy, isn't it?" Gabriella said

"What do you mean?" Troy asked looking at her

"I mean, look at the two characters of this movie. They go to school together, this girl knows the guy, they fall in love through chat and this girl got hurt from all the humiliation but the guy seem to did not even care about her and lastly he will confess his feelings for this girl" Gabriella said motioning to the movie

"Yeah, I know. Do you know what is crazy other than what the movie portrays?"

"What else?" Gabriella asked changing her head position so that she looks up at him

"Our love story… Haven't you noticed how crazy it is?"

"Umm… No, why?" Gabriella joked

Troy sigh, "Nothing… just… never mind"

Gabriella turned and watched the movie again. "You're right. Our love story is pretty crazy, too."

Troy couldn't help but smile. He knew that Gabriella knew what he meant about what he said. Half way the movie, Gabriella falls asleep. Troy saw that she is peacefully asleep so he carries her to her bedroom. He lay Gabriella down on her bed and pulls the blanket over her body and kissed her forehead before leaving the room..

He made his way down the stairs and saw Mrs. Montez turning off the TV and getting out the DVD from the player.

"Mrs. Montez, I'm leaving now. Tell Gabriella that I'll see her tomorrow" Troy said walking through the door

"Troy, can you stay the night" Mrs. Montez pleaded

"Yeah, sure. But why?" Troy ask a little confused

"I'm worried about Gabriella"

"Why? What's happening to her?" he asked worriedly

"She always cries every night and I don't know how to comfort her. Every time I comfort her to sleep, she will just stay up all night and never goes to sleep again when she started to calm down herself"

"When does this start to happen?" Troy asked full of concerned

"Since you two graduated from high school. She's practically yelling or screaming when she sleeps. Please, Troy? Stay tonight. I'm really just worried about her. You can sleep on her bed, I don't mind" Mrs. Montez pleaded to him putting her right hand over his left shoulder

"Okay, Mrs. Montez. I will do anything for her"

"Thanks, Troy. Go to sleep now, it's getting late"

Troy goes upstairs and to Gabriella's room. He opened the door and saw Gabriella panting heavily and screaming his name. He rushed to her and hugs Gabriella tight.

"Shh… Gabby, its fine. I'm here now, just calm down" Troy said moving Gabriella back and forth to make her calm herself down.

"Troy…" Gabriella said as tears roll down on her face "Don't leave me"

"I won't, baby, I won't. Just calm down" he replied. Tears building on his eyes as he felt so guilty of leaving her for 5 years.

They stayed for that position for 10 minutes as Gabriella's crying subdued and fall asleep. Troy laid her on the bed slowly and he lay beside her. He puts Gabriella's head over his chest and her left arm around him. He do not want to let go of her like what he did for the last 5 years, he want to spend his life with her – only her.

**Day 5**

Mrs. Montez woke up early like she always does every morning. It's 5:30 in the morning, she checked on the two young adults – as for her, Troy and Gabriella will stay as a young adult – before she head to sleep last night. She saw how Troy really loves Gabriella. She heard what Troy said to her daughter, she knew that only Troy can make her daughter feel calm and happy. She checked on the two again before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She saw how the two lay beside each other peacefully asleep. Mrs. Montez smiled as she never felt so happy for her daughter for the last 5 years.

She slowly closed the bedroom door and walk downstairs to prepare breakfast. Gabriella started to wake up when she heard her bedroom door slowly closes. Gabriella didn't care who opened the door, she just continued to sleep. She didn't care who is beside her, she only knows that she feels safe.

After two hours of sleeping again, Gabriella woke up feeling someone's hand over her waist and a soft heart beat that she can hear. She looks up and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. She doesn't want to wake Troy up so she slowly puts his hand away from her and gets out of bed. Before heading out the door, she gave Troy a kiss on the forehead and headed down the kitchen. Once Gabriella gets to the kitchen she greeted her mom.

"Good morning, mom" Gabriella greeted followed by a little yawn.

"Good, you're awake. Listen, your Aunt Isabel called and she wants me to go over their house. She really wants me to go but I can't let you be alone by yourself" her mother said to her

"It's okay, mom. Besides, I can take care of myself now. I'm a responsible adult that can take care of herself"

"Are you sure? Because the last time I check is that when every time I left you alone, you'll only call me and tell me to go home a—" Gabriella cuts her mother

"Mom! I was just a teenager way back then. I'm not that responsible enough. Changing the subject. Why is Troy in my bed and lying beside me?" Gabriella ask raising her right eye brown

That's for me to know and for you to find out" Mrs. Montez said with a smirk

"You didn't tell him about my nightmares, do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not" her mother replied with a half smile. Gabriella loves her mother when she acts like her age. That's why she never get so tired of her mother when she jokes something about things she really don't want to know or to find out.

Troy woke up seeing that Gabriella is not beside her anymore. _Maybe she woke up early and decided to go downstairs _Troy thought to him slowly getting up out of bed and stretching a little. He made his way down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Montez and to you, too, Gabriella" Troy greeted

"Good morning to you, too, Troy" the girls said in unison

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Montez ask

"Anything will do, Mrs. Montez" Troy replied taking a one seat apart from Gabriella

"Avoiding me, eh? One question, Bolton. Why are you in my bed last night?" Gabriella ask

Troy got nervous. He doesn't know what to say. He can't lie to her; she will only get mad at him. Mrs. Montez leave the room, she knows what will happen next.

"So?"

"Well... Your mom told me last night to stay. And she told me something else" Troy said getting a little nervous.

"Let me guess. She told you about me having nightmares, didn't she?" she ask in a calm tone but a little upset inside

"Yes, she did. Don't get mad on your mom. She's just worried about you. I got worried, too, when she told me about you having nightmares. I mean, I can't loose you; I don't want to loose you again. I just… can't" Troy ramble and said the last word barely audible

"Troy, calm down" Gabriella said laughing

Troy continued to ramble which only make Gabriella laugh more. She walks over to Troy and cups his face which makes him to stop to ramble.

"You know, for a guy, you're a rambler" Gabriella joked

Mrs. Montez walks in the kitchen before Troy can answer Gabriella back.

"Gabby, I'm going now. You sure you're fine alone?" Mrs. Montez asked one last time

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine. No need to worry" she replied walking towards her mom and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, hun. I'll see you in 4 days"

"4 DAYS?!?" Gabriella said with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, you're busy talking to your 'boyfriend'?" Mrs. Montez ask more of a statement and using air quotations on the last word

"Mom!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth. "Well… I'll see you in 4 days, mom. Have a great day at Aunt Isabel's house" she said giving her mom one last kiss on the cheek

"Okay, hun. I'll see you two when I come back home. I already made breakfast if you two want to eat"

"Thanks, Mrs. Montez" Troy said

Mrs. Montez leaves and Troy let out a laugh. Gabriella gave him a weird look

"What?" Troy asked

"Nothing…" Gabriella replied getting a plate only for her

"Aren't you going to let me eat with you?"

"Umm… No"

"Fine. I'll go then" Troy said acting a little hurt and starts to walk out

"Aww… Is little Bolton hungry?" Gabriella joked

Troy ignored her joke and sits on the couch at the living room, when all of a sudden, something caught his eyes and he grabbed it.

"Oh. My. God!" Troy exclaimed

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with school because of the exams and stuff about retreat, graduation and much stuff. But I'm trying my best to finish this story as fast as I can. I'm ending this story with the last 3 or 4 chapters. If you guys want, I can make a sequel to this story. Just tell me if you want me to make a sequel and I will do it. And lastly, you can suggest anything you want to happen on the ending of this story. It's your idea with a little addition from me to match your idea for the ending. That's all. I'll keep you updated on the next chapters.**

**-Mae**


	6. 5th day: Truth and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _any _of the things that are going to be mention on this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy grabbed the newspaper on the center table on the living room and reads the headlines.

_Basketball superstar and hottie Troy Bolton calls off the wedding_

He continued to read the article behind the news title.

_As recently reported, the basketball superstar, Troy Bolton has called his wedding off. Sources say that he broke up with his girlfriend, Angela Dickinson for an unknown reason. A report says that, Troy and Angela are at the airport when Angela started hitting Troy. And there some says that Troy said something had just walked away and vanished all of the sudden. _Troy continued to read until the last part. _As far as we know, that's what our sources had been told us. If we have more news about this issue, we'll keep you updated._

He could not believe what was the article contains. For a reason, he knows he can't hide it to Gabriella even if it hurts that much and he have to take the risk of loosing her… again. Gabriella walked into the living room with a plate of bacon and egg on her hands and saw a shocked Troy who's holding a newspaper.

"Troy? Are you okay?" Gabriella ask putting the plate on the center table

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine" Troy replied hiding the newspaper

"What's that?"

"Oh. Umm… Nothing" he tried to hide it but apparently she gets it out of his hand

"Look. I can explain about that" Troy said standing up and holding her hands

"Troy, you don't have to explain anything. I already read it and for to tell you the truth, I'm not mad at you" she said to him with a small smile on her face

"W-what?! I mean. You're not mad at me because of this article?" Troy replied a little shock the she is not mad. _His _Gabriella is not mad at him

"Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling that you will be mad at me because of the article on the newspaper"

"Bolton, I can't be mad at you for some stupid article on the newspaper. Besides, they are all rumours that are made up of some people who don't care to the life of other celebrities or famous people like you. Don't pay attention to it that much" Gabriella said putting both of her hands on his shoulder

"Okay, Montez, you're right. I should stop paying attention to this stuff that has nothing good to say" Troy replied with a smile he only shows Gabriella

"Good to hear. I know you're hungry, so I brought your breakfast. After you're done eating, put it on the sink and I'll wash it with the other dishes. I'll just take a bath and we can hang out"

"Okay"

Gabriella walks upstairs and to her bedroom. She turned on her CD player and the song "I Knew I Loved You" started to play. The music echoes through the house. It is not that loud enough to hear by the neighbors. In a small house, like Gabriella's, you can hear everything – not the _bad_ stuffs.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

She can't stop from smiling ear to ear. She knows that the song fits perfectly for her and Troy. She made her way through the bathroom and starts to sing the song. She can clearly hear it even if she's in the bathroom.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Downstairs. Troy can hear the music that is playing on Gabriella's room. Like her, he couldn't stop smiling either. It's like the line of the song has its own meaning that represents the feeling of the two persons in love.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

After eating the breakfast, Troy sings the last couple of lines to the song, making his way to the kitchen.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

The song ended and Gabriella turned off the CD player and slipped on a white tank top and skinny jeans. She made her way downstairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Hey" Gabriella called out

"Hey…" he replied without even looking at her

Gabriella walk over to the couch and sits next to him. "So, what's the agenda for today?" she asked.

"We could go to the mall, watch the sunset at the beach and the rest is up to you" he said still looking at the T.V.

"Well, I'm up for your little agenda"

"Let's go then!" Troy exclaimed. Turning off the T.V. and looking at Gabriella, he said "Whoa! We're not going out until you get a jacket"

"Why? Something about my dress?" she ask confused

"Pretty much"

"But why? I like my dress today"

"Why? I don't want guys looking over you. And I don't want you to show off your sexy body like that" Troy said with a little fatherly tone on his voice

"Okay, _dad_" she replied, stressing the last word and running up the stairs to get her jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the mall…**

The two are walking around the mall. Gabriella decided to buy a new game for her PSP and Xbox 360 – she loves to play boys' games – so did Troy. They are now deciding where to eat. It's past 2 in the afternoon and they hadn't even eaten any when they arrived there. Troy sees a flower shop and run to the shop.

After a few minutes, he came back with 3 roses in different colors. Gabriella looks at him, battling her eyebrows and giving him a confused look.

"For you, milady" Troy handed the roses to her

"Why thank you. And may I ask why these roses are not red and individually colored as white, pink and yellow?" she replied smelling the roses.

"You know, red roses are only for couples and it has a meaning like those three roses you are holding"

"And what does these three roses means?" Gabriella asked raising her right eyebrow.

Troy clears his throat and started, "White means innocence and purity. It also symbolizes honor and reverence. Yellow, I don't know what it means but it evokes a feeling of warmth and happiness. And it symbolizes joy and friendship. And last but not the least, the pink rose. Pink means grace and elegance; it is often given as an expression of admiration" he explained. Gabriella just listens to him with an open jaw. She doesn't know where the sudden outburst of his intelligence came from.

She's still staring at him open-mouthed. Troy stiffed a laugh at her facial expression and clears his throat again from keeping him to stop laughing and get Gabriella's attention.

"H-how did you know anything about that?" Gabriella asked, amazed and stuttering at the first word.

"Let's say I have my sources and let me say, you're not the only one that is wise enough when it come to these things" Troy replied giving her an unbelievable look.

Gabriella smacks him hard on his left arm. "Your ego is drowning me away" she joked with a smirk.

"But I know you love my egotistical way" Troy said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh please!"

"Don't deny it, Montez. What if I treat you? So that you don't get mad at me again because of my ego" Troy offered.

"Sounds good. I'm up for a Häagen-Dazs ice cream"

Before any word escaped Troy's mouth, Gabriella had dragged him into the ice cream parlor. He can't protest to her when it comes to treating her with her favourites.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Montez's residence…**

Both Gabriella and Troy arrived at the house. They watched a movie due to Gabriella's demand. They have a movie marathon, because that is what Gabriella usually does if it is Friday night. Half-way the movie, Gabriella asked Troy a question.

"Why did you come back?" Gabriella asked all of a sudden which caught Troy off guard. He didn't know what to say or do. He just stayed quiet until she asked him again. "Why did you come back all of a sudden?" she asked again looking at his blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... again. We just had our examination and it is hard to find a time to make this. Enough about my life... This story only has 4 chapters left or more (depends on the flow of the story). Anyways, I want you guys to make its own ending. I know **_**it is **_**my story, but I want you guys to suggest what ending you like and I will add my own twist to the ending you have suggested. That's all… R&R..**


	7. 6th day: Some fun

**WARNING!! This chapter is a little rated T for a little matured scene. Don't read this chapter if you don't want to. I have warned you now. Don't leave nasty comments if you don't like this chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The words keep on repeating on Troy's head. He doesn't know what to answer back at her. She totally caught him off guard by her question. Silence takes over the situation making it more awkward than before. Gabriella breaks the silence between them.

"You know. You don't have to answer my question. It's just a stupid question" Gabriella said standing up and going upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow" Troy replied making Gabriella stop dead in her tracks. He stands up and turns around. "I'll answer your question even if it is stupid to you"

Gabriella just sighed and walks upstairs to her room. _What am I thinking asking him that question? _Gabriella said to herself. _It only makes things worse than before._

**Downstairs…**

Troy sat back again on the couch, thinking on what will he say to Gabriella the next day. He can't tell her right away why he came back without further reason to make her believe him. He can't tell her that he came back for her after those long five unbelievable years he left her. He can't just tell her that he kept the promise he made even though he knew inside of him hurts just to know that she will never accept him again. Or at least he thinks.

After thinking on what he's going to say to Gabriella, Troy lied down on the couch and drifted to a deep slumber. It's impossible to sleep beside her like the other night. He just slept beside her because she asked him too. No big deal. Yeah, right. No big deal if you two don't have any awkward situations building up between you two again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 6**

Gabriella wakes up and looks at the clock on her bedside table. It reads 6:45 am. She hopped out of bed and walks into her closet and grabs sweatpants, a t-shirt and her sneakers. She changed in the bathroom and made her way downstairs after changing.

She saw Troy lying on the couch sleeping. His arms crossed over his chest and he curled up into a ball to fight the freezing feeling of the cold morning breeze slipping through the curtains. Gabriella just shook her head and makes her way out of the house.

Every morning, Gabriella always walks around the block. She sometimes goes to the park to feel and smell the cold morning breeze. She had never done this for a long time. It suddenly feels so different to her being out early in the morning. Letting the sky's shining sun light upon her, feeling the cold air brush through her body did feel so good. Feeling like a new teenage girl enjoying a walk every morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 7:30 in the morning. Gabriella opened the door and sees a still sleeping Troy on the couch struggling to make him warm. She closes the door and headed to her room to get a blanket. She come downstairs with the blanket and puts it on Troy's body.

After putting the blanket over to Troy, she made her way to the kitchen and makes a breakfast. Whilst making a breakfast, the thoughts of last night rushes through her head. She really don't want to know what Troy's answer on her question which only makes it more stupid and maybe get her heart break again.

Gabriella is busy making a breakfast when Troy walked into the kitchen and laid his head on the counter, continuing to sleep. When Gabriella turned around, she got startled and drops the plate making it break and causes Troy to wake up. She bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate. Troy walked up to her and helps her.

"Let me help you" Troy said bending down to help Gabriella

"I can do it, Troy" Gabriella replied. Rushing to pick up all the broken plates, she accidentally gets a cut from the plate.

"Ow" Gabriella whispered and holds up her right index finger and sees that it is bleeding.

Troy grabs her finger and started to squeeze it to make the blood come out and stop the flow quickly. "Look, you got your finger have a cut mark"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small cut and it will be gone after a few days" Gabriella said pulling her finger out of Troy's hands

"Don't worry about it? You seriously think that I can stop worrying about you?" Troy asked pulling her up and putting her hand under the running water from the faucet.

Gabriella winced from the sudden contact of the water to her finger. "OW! Can you just turn off the water? It hurts even more"

"It will hurt more if you didn't clean it up and if it gets infected. Do you want to die because of the infection you will get?"

"No…" Gabriella whispered

She didn't fight against him when he started to clean her wounded finger. She just stood there quietly with a small smile on her face as she look at him taking in all of his actions, his care, his kindness and… his love? She then suddenly ask him a question which she wants to answer him even when they have started dating.

"Why are you doing this, Troy?" Gabriella asked

Troy looks at her and replied, "Because I care for you, Gabriella. It is not just a care that people do. Mine is different" he said continuing his previous actions in cleaning her wounded finger.

"Why do you care for me that much?"

Troy sighed as he wipes her finger with a clean towel, "You really want to know?" Seeing her nodded her head he continued. "Because I love you so much and it hurts me to see you get hurt" he paused, letting go of her hand and looking into her brown eyes and starts again, "I care for you because you mean so much to me and you mean the whole world to me" he said whispering the last word and bowing his head

They just stood there quietly. Neither of them dares to neither say anything nor bother looking at each other. Troy sighed and made his way to the living room and folded the blanket that is located on the couch and puts it on the top of one of the pillow. He left Gabriella's house in silence. He didn't slam the door; hence, he slowly closes it and went home.

**With Gabriella…**

After the last 4 words Troy has said to her, she stood there and look at him, she saw hurt and sadness visible on his eyes. She looked at his back when he left. He had his head down and his right hand behind his neck. Gabriella regretted asking the question she had asked minutes ago. How could she ask some kind of a question if she knew that Troy will answer the obvious reason why he cares for her?

Gabriella sighed as she made her way out of the house. She walks through the sidewalk to go to Troy's house, not to hurt his feelings but to apologize. She doesn't know what to say or do to tell him that she's ashamed of the way she acted to him. For a minute, she will be nice to him and the second everything get quiet between them she will suddenly ask things that she never thought she could asked him.

She reached Troy's house after 3 minutes. Their houses are only a walking distance so it is not hard to go to each other houses. She stood in front of the door, pure nervousness runs through her body; her stomach begins to have butterflies. She knocks on the door and waited for a couple of seconds before it opens.

"Um… Hi" she said

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked without any emotion on his voice

Gabriella a pinch on her heart when he asked her in a no emotion voice, "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Troy just opens the door wide and let her in without saying any other word to her. As he closed the door, he just looked at her. No emotion, no nothing comes out from him. Silence takes over again as they just looked into each other, studying their appearances.

Troy breaks the silence saying, "Look, if you're not going to say anything it will be better if you just leave" he said without any care but deep inside he care much when he said that.

Gabriella felt a pain deep inside her. Tears started to prick her eyes, her eyes widen when Troy said that. Her heart drops from the rooftop of the building to the ground below. Her body shakes with the sudden impact of words that flew out of his mouth. She just wanted to apologize to him and he wants her to leave? What's the thing she didn't understand? Why is he acting weird to her?

She can't stop the tears to flow from her eyes. She let them fall as she puts her hands to her face and cries. Falling slowly to the floor, she stated between her sobs, "I just want to say sorry"

Troy stood frozen on his spot when Gabriella stand up and headed out of the door, crying. Troy holds both of her arms and hugged her from behind leaving the door open as they both stand at the porch.

"Don't leave" he said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes

"Why? You just said that I should leave" she replied prying his arms out of her but didn't succeed

"I didn't meant what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you with those words"

"Too late, Troy. You already did" she said without any emotion like he did earlier to her

"Please, Gabby, don't leave" he pleaded tightening his grip to her

Troy loosens his grip and turns Gabriella around, crashing his lips to hers. Gabriella tried to push him off but she didn't succeed. Troy pulls away and throws her over his shoulder and shuts the door.

He carried her to his room and pushes her to his bed. Ripping his clothes, he started to attack Gabriella with his kisses. Gabriella wants to fight but can't. She returned what Troy's giving to her at the moment. Caught up in the moment, Troy didn't even heard his phone ring as he is busy giving Gabriella all of his love at the middle of the day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 pm. Troy woke up a little tired from the previous "activity" that happened between him and Gabriella. He turns to his right side to see Gabriella sleeping. He props up his elbow and put his head on his hand for support. Looking at Gabriella, he put a loose curl behind her right ear and traces her face with his left index finger.

Stirring up awake, Gabriella slowly opens her eyes and smile. Nodding her head as Troy laid his left hand over her right cheek.

"Hey" Gabriella said in a low voice and smiles again

"Hey… Tired?" Troy asked

"A little" she replied letting out a yawn

"Aww. My baby is tired" he cooed as Gabriella lets out a yawn again. "Come here" pulling Gabriella closer to her and putting his right arm under her for support, he rubs her back soothingly.

"Troy?" Gabriella said looking up at Troy with his eyes closed

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to regret what we had done?"

Troy smile and opens his eyes to look at her, "Of course, not. Why? Are you going to regret about this?"

"No… I was just curious. I mean, I know that we just got back together but not officially together and doing things we shouldn't do" she stated looking at the foot of the bed

"And your point?" he asked lifting his head to look at him

"I want us to be together… again. Before we do something we will not regret forever" she answered in a calm voice

"Gabby, what's the point? We already did something we shouldn't do and I think it's a bad idea to ask you to be mine again if we already did 'it'. Besides, isn't it a proof to tell you that I want to be with you again?"

"I don't know. You tell me if it is enough proof to tell me that you want to be with me again so bad"

Troy sighed as he changes his position bringing Gabriella in a sitting position, "Will you, Gabriella Montez, take the honor to be my girlfriend again? Because I think the last one didn't work out"

Gabriella laughs sitting on Troy's lap facing him as he moaned on what she is doing. "Gabby"

"Why? I haven't given you my answer" Gabriella ask looking at him with a raise eyebrow

"It's not what your answer is. Try looking at our _position_" Troy said stressing the last word

"So? What's the matter with our _position?_" she replied mimicking his last two words

"Never mind. By the look in you face, you don't know what I was referring to" he said smiling deviously and raising his eyebrows up and down.

Getting what he was trying to comprehend to her, Gabriella gets up and say, "Oh no, Troy. I'm tired and I don't want to do _it_ again" pulling the blanket to cover her body

"Oh c'mon! You're the one who started it"

"Me? Well, I'm not the one who has a green mind"

"Gabby…" Troy whined getting out of the bed. "Last one"

"No, Troy. I already told you. I'm tired and I smell!" Gabriella exclaimed

"So? I'm tired too and I do smell. Please, Gabby? Last one. Look below me" Troy motioned her to look at his 'middle' part.

"Troy, I don't care what I'm doing to you right now. I just want to take a bath and lay down"

"Or we can both take a bath and do 'it'" Troy grinned

"Troy!"

"Fine. If you don't want to then it is fine. But I'm warning you, there's only one bathroom open here in this house. I'll give you two choices, you can go to your house and take a bath there and come back here if you are finished or… you can stay here and take a bath with me and do what I want to do"

Gabriella has no choice. If she goes home, she will not be safe outside. If she stays, she will do whatever Troy wants. She decided to take the second choice he had given her.

"Fine, I'll go with second choice"

"Which is?" Troy hissed

"Take a bath with you and do what you want to do" Gabriella replied tiredly

"Good. Let's go then" he grabs Gabriella's hand and leads her to the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

Gabriella sighed as the tiredness she's feeling starts to overcome her body. She didn't think about what she's feeling right now, all she know is that she's feeling a wave of pleasure run through her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Sorry if it is a late update. I'm busy and I'm kind of sick at the moment, but, it didn't stop me to write this story.. By the way, this chapter is the 3****rd**** to the last of this story. 2 more chapters left and this story is done. I am thinking of renewing my other story entitled "My Secret Admirer is a Superstar" and I might start a new one. It is called, "A Zanessa Tale: One More Chance". I don't have the exact date when I am going to start a new story but stay for updates. ******


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: A little update for this story.. This story will be having its last 1 chapter. I know I said there will be 2 chapters left but I decided to end it up with 1 last chapter. I will not be able to use the computer for 3 days because we have a retreat before our graduation and that will be next week starting at 18****th**** February, Monday up to 20****th**** February, Wednesday… And as I mentioned on the notes I put on some of the chapters for this story, I want you to think of what the ending will be like. I have two in mind but I don't know if it is good. Here's my ideas::**

_Make Troy propose to Gabriella even if they just got back together or make Troy set-up a romantic dinner for the two of them and tell Gabriella his thought before he left Albuquerque, propose to her and recite a verse from the Bible._

**What do you think? Is it good? Just choose one out of the two ideas I had given out. You can suggest on what you want to happen to the ending for the story. You can comment it or just send it to me. That's all.. ******

**P.S. I'm starting to do a sequel to this story. I'm just working on the title, though...**

**-- ashli15**


	9. 7th day: Last chapter

After taking a bath with Troy, Gabriella realized that she doesn't have any clothes with her except for the clothes she wore earlier that day.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow clothes from you just for tonight? It seems that the only clothes I have is the one I wore earlier"

"Okay. Just get it on my closet. I'll be downstairs ordering foods for dinner" Troy replied heading out of the room. "And by the way, what do you like? Chinese or pizza?"

"I'm fine with pizza" she replied back getting clothes from his closet. "And Troy? I would like to be your girlfriend… again" she said looking at him with a smile.

"Good to know your answer" he said with a smile.

Troy walks downstairs with a smile and much confidence to answer Gabriella's question that she had asked last night. He doesn't care now what will she think but it's worth a try. It will be easier to tell her than to keep it inside growing with guilt without telling her.

He ordered pizza while waiting for Gabriella to go downstairs wearing his boxers and a large shirt which she folded the sleeves up to her shoulders. They sat on the couch watching television while waiting for the pizza to be delivered.

After waiting for the pizza, Troy made his way to the door and paid for the pizza. He then set down the box of pizza on the table and headed to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"Gabby! What would you like to drink? Tropicana, coke or water?!" Troy yelled from the kitchen

"I'll have Tropicana!!" Gabriella yelled back

Few minutes later, Troy came back with 2 glasses in his hand and on the other is a big plastic bottle of Tropicana. They sat silently on the couch eating the pizza and watching news on T.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy breaks out the silence saying: "I came back for you"

"What?" Gabriella asked almost chocking out on her food.

"I came back for you" Troy repeated. "Just like I said to you last night, I will answer your question even if it is stupid."

"But Troy, I already told you last night that you don't need to answer it. But still…" Gabriella trailed off

Troy gets up out of the couch and kneels down on front of Gabriella, holding her hands and looking at her eyes before starting again. "Gabby, no matter what your question is, I will answer it. Even if I need to climb the highest mountains, swim the deep seas, fly up in the sky and jump from a building, I will do any of it just to find the answers on your every question to me." He said to her telling all the truth.

"Troy, I don't need you to do any of that. I just want to hear and know the truth coming from you" she replied looking straight into his eyes

"I'm telling the truth, Gabby. Right at this moment. Right here, right now" he said to her softly while caressing her right cheek with his left hand. "You also wanna know the truth?" Seeing Gabriella nodded, he continued. "The day when I talked to you when I came back, remember that? You know what it feels when you said you don't want to talk to me again, it hurts me. It hurts the heck out of me when you said that. It feels like the world is being dropped to my shoulders. It feels like I will never be yours again. But when you cry at the airport and saw the necklace, it gave me more hope that we can be together again. It _is _insatiable, Gabby. Being _with you_ is insatiable. I always want to be with you every second of everyday."

Gabriella smiled to his confession. She never knew that Troy can say those words to her. It flattered her heart. She now knew that Troy is the only one she wanted in her life. Without him, she won't have been there sitting in front of him telling her the truth. Without him, she won't be realizing that life is good. Life is perfectly good.

"But you never lost me, right?" Gabriella asked earning a laugh from Troy

Troy laughed at her question, "Of course not. If I'm going to lost someone like you, I will find you until the world ends"

Troy leans in and connects his lips to her just simply connecting it, giving her a long, loving kiss. Once he pulls away, he stayed on his position for a couple of minutes looking at Gabriella with a small smile plastered on their faces. Their faces are inches away from each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of hours later, Gabriella fell asleep on the couch watching Troy play Guitar Hero on his Xbox 360. They had been playing for 4 hours before she fell asleep. She got tired of watching him win every time.

Troy, on the other hand, didn't notice that Gabriella has fallen asleep on the couch. When his fingers got tired of pushing and strumming on the guitar controller, he decided to stop the game. Turning around after keeping away the console and turning off the T.V., Troy saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully on the couch with her head on the armrest.

He walks towards the couch and lifted Gabriella carrying her to his room bridal style. Opening the door, Troy laid Gabriella down on the right side of his bed and he lay down on the left side beside her. Putting the blankets over their bodies, Gabriella turned her body to her left side and slump her right arm into Troy's stomach. Troy put his left hand on her arm and falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 7**

Gabriella woke up getting blind by the brightly shining sunlight hover the room. Feeling a little sticky on her forehead, Gabriella moved her hand over her face lazily and pulls out the piece of paper sticking on her forehead.

Slowly opening her eyes, she sits up and leans her back on the headboard. Rubbing her eyes for the clearer view on the paper, Gabriella managed to see the letters slowly. She started to read the letter and it says:

_Good morning… or good afternoon (neither of the two). Sorry if I didn't wake you up but you are so peaceful sleeping and I don't want to wake you with a bad temper because I know you are not a morning person. By the way, I brought your clothes from yesterday to your house and I brought you new ones. They are on the small bag lying on the floor near the bed. There is breakfast or brunch on the dining room. You'll probably be thinking where I am right now. Don't worry, I'm just around fixing some stuffs. I'll pick you up at 2 this afternoon. Don't ask why. I won't tell you anyway. Go now! I'll see you later._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled on the sweetness of her boyfriend. And for being a secretive person when he plans on surprising her. She gets out of the bed stepping on the bag where her clothes have been put. She made her way downstairs and headed to the dining room.

Upon arriving on the dining room, she saw a piece of cloth covering the food on the table and a note on top of the paper. She reads it.

_Hey. Sorry for the paper sticking on your forehead. I don't know where I will stick it for you to see before you freak out that I'm gone. But I will make it up to you later. Right now, you need to prepare for our date later. Don't worry, it's not formal. Like I said, I brought you your clothes. Trust me; you will not be looking to overdress for later. Just do what I have instructed you and wait for me until 2 this afternoon._

_More and more love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella didn't waste any time. She obeyed what Troy instructed her to do before he picks her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella is waiting patiently for Troy to arrive. It's 2:30 on the dot and he hasn't shown up yet. She's been waiting for half an hour for him to come. Gabriella groaned in frustration.

5 minutes more of waiting, there's a knock on the door. Gabriella answered it mad. Opening the door she got angrier. There stood Troy who is supposed to pick her up 35 minutes ago.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gabriella yelled

"Out?" Troy asked more than a statement which causes Gabriella angrier.

"I"VE BEEN WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR FOR YOU TO PICK ME UP!! I'M OVERLY BORED WAITING!!" Gabriella exclaimed before calming herself down. "I'm just going home. I don't want to go anyway"

Before she could go any further, Troy had stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What the heck?! Troy let go of me!"

"Nuh-uh. I let you go once; I'm not going to let you go again" Troy replied pulling Gabriella through his car. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not"

"Fine! This should turn out into a beautiful date. If not, I will leave you at the place where we are going"

"Deal."

Troy opened the car door for Gabriella. He ran on the other side to get to the driver's seat. Once he got on the driver's seat, he started the car and drive off. The rest of the ride is silent until they arrived to their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a 15 minutes ride, they both reach their destination. Troy parked his car on the empty side of the street and gets out of the car and rushing through the opposite side opening the car door for Gabriella.

"Troy, where are we?" Gabriella asked

"You'll see" Troy replied and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Why are you covering my eyes?"

"So you won't see where I am taking you" Troy said leading Gabriella on their destination.

Once getting there, Gabriella felt a cold air blew on her body making her shiver. Troy noticed that she is shivering as they walk more. Gabriella's eyes still covered with the blindfold with Troy leading her.

"You cold?" Troy asked

"Yep" she instantly replied wrapping her hands around her arms.

"Here, wear this." He put her jacket over her shoulder. "Sorry I forgot to give your jacket earlier. I thought it will not be this kind of cold since its mid-winter."

"Its okay" she replied. "Where exactly are we?"

"You'll see soon enough. A little more walk then we're there"

Troy leads her to their destination. As they were walking, Gabriella can hear rustling noises as they come closer.

"We are here. You can take your blindfold off now." Troy said

Gabriella took off the blindfold and she looks around, "The beach? Why are we here?"

"I want to watch the sunset with you. Walk around here and maybe have some fun before we head home later." He said taking her hand for a walk.

Troy couldn't be happier to that on his life. He longed for this moment to come. How he regretted moving away. How he regretted finding another girl, where in Albuquerque stays the only girl she love and will love until the day he die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The both of them got sat down near the shore. Feet lying down straight on the sand; their hands behind for support. They watch the sun set down over the horizon. Looking at the beautiful color that outshines the lining of the ocean, Troy broke the silence.

"Gabby, do you know what thoughts I had when I left 5 years ago?" Troy asked looking at the ocean.

"Same as mine? Moving on, finding new love, breaking promises, etc." Gabriella replied.

"Nah." He said shaking his head. "Mostly that was I was thinking before, for you. Mine is different."

"How come?"

"You know, when you said you knew how it felt moving around places, I thought of something different. For me, it seems like I'm not going to be able to see you again. Everything will fall into place." He looks at Gabriella, "Everything that I had shared with you will be worthless." He said as he put his right hind to touch her left hand.

"You know what the worst part is when I had move?"

"What?" she replied looking at him.

"The fact that I had to love another girl just to be able to play basketball." He sighed, "At first, I _really_ don't like the idea. I know it's not right but I had nothing to do. I gave in when the coach of the team forces me to marry his daughter. My parents didn't even agree of me marrying Angela at first, they always wanted you to be my wife, their daughter-in-law."

Gabriella smiled to what Troy had said, "Really? I really love your parents. They are like my second parents. Ever since my father died, I longed for a father to take care of me." A tear starts to form on her eyes. "And when I met your father, I'm afraid the first time I met him. He didn't approve on our relationship but when the time that he got to know me well, he love me as a daughter. And I still remember when you got angry at me and accidentally punched me." She laughed as she remembers what had happened in the past.

"Don't remind me. My dad almost killed me when he heard that I had punched you. It's pure agony when he didn't let me go and see you for 1 month because he is still mad for what I had done." They both laugh as they reminisce the old times. The old times they will never forget. How they always sneak up just to see each other even if they are forbidden to see one another.

Unlike Troy, Gabriella is free from anything. She can have the time of her life whilst Troy is grounded for doing things that are not forgivable – like punching Gabriella. He can clearly remember that he almost got attacked by the basketball team when they heard that Gabriella suffered from his punch. Oh how they love Gabriella more than Troy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time flies. It was now dusk and the sky is getting darker and darker by the second. The two of them didn't realized that it is already night. They had been chasing, playing in the water and walking along the shore. Troy got nervous all of a sudden when something popped out of his mind.

Now is the time to make it official. He can't wait to make Gabriella his own. He clears his throat before talking.

"Gabby, let's head home. It's already dark and I know that you are hungry." Troy said getting sweaty.

"Let's go. I'm starting to feel hungry." She replied taking his hand into hers.

The ride way back home is silent. No one spoke.

Arriving at their destination, Troy got out off the car and opened Gabriella's car door.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"It's my pleasure, mademoiselle"

Troy leads the way to Gabriella's house. Lights are turned off and Gabriella got confused. When she opened the door, she gasped. She didn't expect that Troy will set up a romantic dinner. All of this to her is a dream. A dream she doesn't want to wake.

She turned to Troy and said, "You made all of this… for me?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah"

Gabriella walks inside and looks around the beauty that surrounds her. Flower petals scattered on the floor, dinner for two set-ups on the table and a sweet mood flowing in the air.

Troy grabbed her chair and let her to sit before he sits on the opposite side of the table. They ate in silence. Both wanted to last this forever. Troy took all of the courage before talking again.

"Gabby, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked

"Before I say anything, I just want to recite a verse from the Bible and a little poem for you." He clears his throat, "The verse might be familiar to you because it has been mentioned on the movie 'A Walk to Remember'. Here it goes…" Troy took a deep breath.

"1 Corinthians 13:4-7

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in devil but rejoices the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away." He finished reciting not turning away his gaze away from her eyes. He picked a folded paper on his pocket and clears his throat again.

Before he started to say anything, Gabriella cuts in. "Troy, can I be the one to read the poem?" She asked as he gave her the folded paper. Gabriella read the poem as tears started to form on her eyes. She then read it.

"_Every day and every night,_

_I always think of you_

_From afar or not,_

_You fill my head_

_An image of you I save_

_From all of these year_

_You are my love, my only one_

_Is much precious as the diamonds._

_I keep on thinking why_

_Why, why can you do this to me?_

_Got me feel so hopeless at times,_

_Got me all confused somehow_

_Could it be your spell?_

_Or am I just into deep_

_Tell me now before I leave_

_Tell me now before I'm gone_

_All I wanted to know is not enough_

_Will you enlighten me please?_

_Your words will be treasured_

_As the last three words I'll say…_

_I love you"_

Gabriella finished reading the poem and looks at Troy with tears on her eyes. She gives him a soft smile.

"Did you write the poem?" Gabriella croaked

"Yes." He said and sighed, "I know it's cheesy, but hey, at least I had the effort to make a poem like that."

Gabriella just let the tears flow out of her eyes. She never had experienced this on her life. Only Troy is the only one made her so special that she can't think of anything at the moment.

Troy got up from his seat and kneeled on one knee beside Gabriella. "Gabby, I know that we just got back together and I feel more in love with you more than before. After all of the years we'd spent at high school and college, I got to know you more and more behind all of the nasty marks that people told you. I love you, Gabriella and I want you to know that. I want to tell it to you everyday, every time I will wake up, every second of everyday." He breathed deeply and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing a silver ring with a flower-shaped diamond. "Will you, Gabriella Montez, take the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man in the world?" He asked hoping the she will say yes.

Gabriella grew silent as tears stopped falling from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say a word but nothing came. She cups Troy face and looks intently to his eyes and slowly nodded her head indicating a 'yes'.

Troy smiled widely and stands up. Jumping up and down like crazy, he yelled a yes and started to dance which makes Gabriella laugh at his act. He stops when he realized that he's acting stupid and made his way to Gabriella. He pulls her right hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Engulfing her into a hug, Troy kissed the side of her head and said, "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Troy" she replied with a smile.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy? Can I ask you something?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"Shoot"

"Can you promise me to love me forever?"

"No." He replied as Gabriella's face turned sad. Troy smiled cupping her face, he say, "I won't promise you anything because I learned that promise is just for people who tend to keep it and that person is not me. But there is one thing I can assure you"

Gabriella scrunched up her nose and gave him a questioning look. He laughs at her face expression. Getting a slap from her, he stops and became serious and continued on what he will say.

"I will love you forever even if there is only 7 day to love" he said truthfully and kissed her.

Pulling away, he hugged her lovingly. A time he waited for five years. A dream she never expected. The moment they will cherish until they grow old. A special memory that will keep them reminiscing every moment – even if it's good or bad - they had shared from high school. A wish they will pursue with each other. Love will keep them strong together and forever.

**- The End –**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**A/N: Wow! First story I had finished here on FanFiction. What do you think of the ending? You must be asking who wrote the poem. To answer your question, I wrote the poem. I know it's not good but at least I tried. I'm not a poem-writer, only a storywriter. That's all. Wait for the upcoming sequel for this story which my brother and I entitled, "Happily Never… After?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_Thanks for the reviews for the following peoples:_

_Joey, xxZanessaxx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, __starry3y3dangel__, hulacutie625, EmmaLou-xo, HairsprayFan, XxBrucas4everxX, thelma, HSMLoverAlways, hsmgirlie333, xx-sunshine-ox, Ladyrenact, erty1993, jeanetta dibble and dramagirl237._


End file.
